Freaks
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Jessica Darling is a freak. She is different kind of people. What is her story?


Some ask me, _what the hell wrong with you?_ But most people will just call me a freak. That's what they do in this time of 1952. If you are different, in even the smallest way, you are a freak and the only good you would do the town is if you die or if you kill yourself.

Of course, whenever one of those _normal_ people come around and talk to me like that I will roll my eyes or just put my middle finger up in their direction; usually both because they are all ignorant rats.

Of course, then one day I told them I would leave as quickly as I could if they sold me a muffin and a cup of coffee for a decent price, I met Elsa. At first I gave her a look as if she was the devil, and believe, I thought she was like all the other people in this shitty town. I held up my finger, but when she lighted a smoke and laughed, I realized she was different.

She didn't walk away and she wasn't one of those other shitheads that called me a _freak _or any other nickname they could come up with on the spot. Most of them were the most fucking stupid adjectives and nouns I had ever heard.

She told me that she could give me a home and I started cursing her out. I figured that she must be the lady that rounds up all the freaks in town and kills them. I don't know why I would listen to anything my daddy would say, when he wasn't getting drunk and slurring out insults about the sin I was being alive or beating and raping me, which didn't matter to him because I didn't feel anything.

Elsa brought me to the home of the freaks, I guess people call it. It's full of others like me so I guess it's nice to know that I could actually have friends or acknowledge people like me in this world. I got there and she said I would have my own tent to sleep and I would be feed. Of course I did ask at what price it cost. It didn't matter to me, because sure enough it didn't matter to anyone else.

"Nothing Darling." She replied. "You just need to be yourself in the freak show." She told me and I nodded. Right, I remember my mama once took me to the show. I was amazed at the people that were different like I was. I so happy, but my mama told me it was lesson to show me what it's like for fucking misfits in the world; they are garbage, she said in a way.

When we got home, she asked me what I thought and I told her that I loved the show and then I said there are people like me so it was okay. Then she said my daddy come in and rape me for the first time; I was five years old then. That was probably one of the nicest memories have from my childhood.

Soon I go out of my tent and meet this short lady with a beard and I must say, I don't understand why she would be a freak. They don't call some of the guys that look feminine freaks. Why masculine women are freaks? Some things in this world are fucking stupid.

She brings me to another tent where I am given food. She tells me that I need to keep up my strength and I nod and I look to my left and smile. Conjoined twins, I read an article about them and I must say that they are beautiful and if they are freaks, I will never know why my daddy and my mama are considered normal.

After I eat, I decided to look around and I see a boy over with a short girl who fits in a cage. I walk over to him, he is helping setting up the camp again. "What's going on here?" I asked.

"Trying to fix the sign." He says, I realize that the sign is for Bette and Dot. "You the new one?" He asks me and I nod. At least I am something here. "Name's Jimmy Darling." The boy tells me, kindly. I grin, but not for long. My last name is dead to me, as are my parents.

"Mind if I steal your name?" I question. "If I use my family's name, I might have to kill myself." He nodded. "My name's Jessica Darling." I said, it was strange how it worked and I guess if anyone called me _darling _it would work.

"So what's your story?" Jimmy asks. He shows me his hands and I grin, surprising, yes. Freaky? No. I swear the freaks these days are more normal than anyone because I see nothing wrong with them, they are beautiful.

"My daddy used to beat me and rape me because I was nothing and it's not like I could care because I am empty and nothing." I told him. It was because I was born lacking one of my senses; touch. I couldn't feel pain or the touch of someone feeling me up or even pulling me outside. "My mama would watch and tell me to listen. I had to learn it because I wouldn't make it as a freak in the world. Either that or when I become of age I should kill myself and save the world the trouble of keeping me."

I think he is the first person to listen to my story to both believe and care about it. "What about you?" I asked him.

"My parents are freaks just like I am. They are somewhere around here, well besides my father who left because he didn't want to be related to freaks." Jimmy told me. "Most of us are abandoned. Or in Bette and Dot's case, their mother was murdered and after being admitted to the hospital and saved by Elsa, were brought here."

At least I won't have to worry about the fucking idiots and how many people I gave the finger to in one day.

After a few days we had a show and someone wanted to buy me, but neither Elsa nor Jimmy would have it. He probably wanted me because he figured he could fuck me all he wanted and I wouldn't give a damn. Like hell I would.

I think I am going to like it here. I thought as Jimmy then took me back to his tent and in my eyes, it was amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been wanting to write for AHS for a while and I guess Freak Show finally inspired me. I love all seasons and all of Evan Peters' characters. :D<strong>

**This is probably going to stay a ONE SHOT even though it was pointless. If you want to see more, let me know.**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW**


End file.
